Überwintern
by Apailana
Summary: Post-Apocalypse. Al haberlas perdido, Magneto volvió a encontrarse con la agonía y la desesperación. Y entendió que le quedarían únicamente lo dulce de aquel recuerdo, el brillo de su existencia efímera y el por siempre inconsolable dolor ante su pérdida. ¿Después de haber encontrado la primavera al lado de su hija y su mujer, podrá Erik sobrevivir a este nuevo invierno eterno?


**Disclaimer:** X-Men no me pertenece.

Este fanfic participa en el reto "Los jinetes del Apocalipsis" del foro de X-Men **_Groovy Mutations_.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Überwintern  
**

* * *

"Everything you did make me stronger. It made me the weapon I am today. It's the truth. I've known it all along."

 _Erik Lehnsherr_

 _._

"El sufrimiento te hará más fuerte. Si te das la oportunidad de sentirlo, de aceptarlo, te volverá más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar. Es el regalo más grande que tenemos, soportar su dolor sin quebrarnos. Y eso surge del poder más humano, la Fe."

 _Charles Xavier_

 _._

 _Al haberla perdido, volvió a encontrarse con la agonía y la desesperación. Y entendió que le quedarían únicamente lo dulce del recuerdo, el brillo de su existencia efímera y el por siempre inconsolable dolor de su pérdida._

 _._

* * *

La frágil luz de la luna comienza a iluminar perezosamente las gotas que sin pedir nada a cambio caen una a una deslizándose entre árboles y arbustos, su silueta reflejándose con brillo de plata sobre el pasivo lago y a su alrededor las huellas de los mutantes que permanecen en el suelo húmedo, como remarcando que Salem Center, Westchester es de su propiedad.

Poco a poco, el frío se empieza a colar entre las maderas y las alfombras, inundando lentamente las habitaciones de la recién reconstruida mansión. Sin decir nada, los que más antigüedad tienen ya en el lugar comienzan, con lentitud, a encender algunas de las chimeneas.

Y es entonces que ahí, en la soledad de su vieja habitación y sintiendo el calor calmando con lentitud la humedad y frialdad de sus huesos, él cierra sus ojos y por un momento, tan sólo por un efímero instante, se permite creer que aún sigue en el 62: la tibieza del hogar recuperado, las risas y pasos de los suyos inundando las habitaciones contiguas y a su lado una presencia demasiado familiar, demasiado cómoda… demasiado cercana. Por un momento parece como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… pero sí que lo ha hecho. Erik Lehnsherr no necesita abrir los ojos para saber que los años se han ido y que no podrá ya recuperarlos. Y eso es, de entre todas las cosas, lo que más lo atormenta.

Y ahí, en medio de la calidez, siente en su pecho la dureza del metal contra su piel, y sabe que así como en el pasado se aferró a una vieja moneda de la Alemania nazi y posteriormente a un casco hecho por los soviéticos; ahora se atará también, esta vez por siempre, a aquel antiguo y hermoso relicario de oro, de manufactura hebrea y herencia de la familia Lehnsherr. Lo mantendrá con él, perpetuamente, pero esta vez por razones diferentes y teniendo, desde luego, una aprehensión al objeto bastante distinta de la que en sus años mozos mantuvo con aquellos otros metales, en especial con aquella moneda. Viéndolo de ese modo resultaba irónico que él, el manipulador de metales, hubiese quedado atado a lo largo de su vida a esos objetos, como si de una maldición irrompible se tratase.

Pero esta vez, el metal no sería símbolo de una venganza eterna, sino que representaría a algo más, algo noble y puro que no pudo ser: la culminación de sus temores en torno a la vida que no pudo tener.

* * *

—Yo… no podré. —Había susurrado en aquel entonces sintiendo el pesar del tiempo y el dolor de tantos sacrificios sobre él. Su mirada incrédula ante la nueva noticia no podía sino reflejar todo el dolor acumulado a lo largo de tantos años, a lo largo de tantas pérdidas. No entendía cómo era posible que algo como eso le ocurriese a alguien como él —un hombre con tanto rencor, con tanta ira dentro de sí, capaz de destruir el mundo si quisiese y ponerlo a sus pies si se le antojase—.

Ante eso, ella se limitó a observarlo con paciencia, viendo en su mirada la agonía de un hombre abandonado, que siempre creía saber lo que hacía, pero que sólo después del dolor caía en cuenta de lo perdido que estaba. Y fue debido al inmenso amor que le tuvo desde que lo conoció que entendió, con dulzura, la confusión en los ojos de Erik, el rechazo de un hombre que después de haber quitado tantas vidas, no entendía que pudiese engendrar una.

—Sí podrás. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa— No olvides que, después de todo, me salvaste a mí.

Y ante la expresión con que ella lo miró, él no pudo sino abrazarla con fuerza, incrédulo aun de la nueva vida que se formaba en el vientre de su mujer.

Magda sonrió y se acurrucó más entre los brazos y contra el duro pecho de Erik. Por momentos sentía su angustia y entendía que no quería dejarla ir, no ahora.

—¿Y si nunca puedo salir de esto? ¿Y si nunca puedo dejar atrás lo que fui?... Magda, tú sabes quién soy…

—Eso no me importa —susurró ella con seguridad.— Sé que esta vez quieres hacer las cosas bien, Erik. Sé que quieres salir al fin del círculo interminable de la vendetta.

—Ah, sí… —respondió él secamente— ¿y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estás aquí. Conmigo, con nosotros.

Y Lehnsherr no pudo sino sonreír y aferrarla más contra sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y fue ocho meses después, cuando después de pasar momentos angustiosos y temer por la vida de su mujer, que Erik Lehnsherr comprendió, humildemente, el sentido de la existencia al encontrar en la mirada azul de su hija recién nacida sus anhelos y sus ganas de perfección jamás realizadas. Fue esa bebé, a quien apenas podía sostener entre sus brazos, quien le hizo entender la vida de otro modo, quien le hizo ver que no se trataba solamente de encontrar un punto entre la ira y la serenidad, sino de alcanzar algo que fuese aún más grande y más valioso que las ganas de venganza y de paz.

Ese año las risas y la dulzura de su mujer y de su hija inundaron su pequeña casa en Polonia. Ese abril la naturaleza floreció con algarabía en las cercanías; y en los años venideros, poco a poco pero con constancia, muchos animales comenzaron a llegar para quedarse en los alrededores de la vivienda, encargándose así de perpetuar la primavera.

Él supo que la protegería siempre.

* * *

Erik siente la presencia familiar detrás de él, pero no quiere abrir los ojos, pues en ese instante su mirada le delataría al otro, sin necesidad de que leyese su mente, el caudal de recuerdos que tanto había querido evitar.

Y dolía, dolía demasiado recordar todo lo que pudo ser y preguntarse por qué.

Ya nunca más tendría a la sonrisa efusiva de su mujer recibiéndolo después de las largas y extenuantes jornadas de trabajo, con su piel blanca y sus brazos cálidos, con su cuerpo blando y sus curvas dándole calor en las noches de ocio y soledad. Ya nunca más tendrá a quien aferrarse cuando sienta que el pasado lo persiga. Ya nunca más volverá a ser suya.

Y lo que con más agonía entiende es que que sin importar lo que le depare la vida, ya no podrá ser totalmente feliz, pues nunca más volverá a tener en sus brazos y en su vida a la alegría luminosa e inocente de su pequeña Nina. Ya nunca más volverá a tener sobre sí esa mirada en la cual no había temor ni resentimiento, sino puro e inmenso amor hacia él, su padre. Eso es, por sobre todas las cosas, el mayor martirio de su alma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Lo siento tanto, en verdad. —Susurra la voz de Charles después de un rato, y es hasta entonces que él, al fin, abre los ojos, enrojecidos por la agonía.

Lehnsherr sabe que ya no tiene caso reclamarle, ni echarle a Xavier en cara culpas inexistentes ni dolores añejos.

—Yo… no quería, pero… —sabe que el otro no le exige una justificación de sus actos, que pese a todo, y pese a tener derecho a ello, Charles no le pregunta por qué lo hizo… y sin embargo, a él le nace contarle… al menos un poco.— No lo sé… fue difícil, es difícil —le dice lentamente, con su voz ronca— lo perdí todo de un momento para otro… y en ese instante, fue como si hubiese revivido mis peores momentos, como si nada de lo que había hecho hubiese servido para algo, como si todo por lo que había luchado a lo largo de mi vida hubiese sido al final en vano… y dolía, Charles, joder, claro que dolía. No tienes una jodida idea de cuánto… —por un momento sus puños se aprietan con fuerza contra sí mismos, y la expresión en su rostro se deforma por una de desesperación y agonía.

Y ante eso, al telépata no puede sino oprimírsele el corazón ante el dolor del hombre frente a él, ese que no es su amigo ni su enemigo, sino su prójimo, alguien demasiado cercano, demasiado familiar. Alguien a quien siempre querrá por más que las circunstancias y ellos mismos se empeñen en alejar.

Charles sabe que no puede entender el dolor del otro en su totalidad, no podría ni aunque se empeñase en leer su mente… por supuesto que también sabe que haga lo que haga, no podrá remediarlo. Años atrás, cuando encontró a Erik en el 62, él aún no superaba la trágica pérdida de su madre (posiblemente ni aun ahora lo ha hecho). Ante eso, el profesor entiende que probablemente este nuevo y grande dolor sea algo que acompañe a Erik por el resto de sus días… la diferencia, es que en esta ocasión él no lo dejará caer tan fácilmente, no lo volverá a dejar solo ni perdido.

—Ni siquiera pude protegerlas... no puedo perdonármelo.

—No es tu culpa, Erik. Nunca lo fue, nunca lo será.

—Lo siento, Charles, pero después de tanto… después de esto… ya no tengo fuerzas.

—Oh, amigo. Tú siempre las tendrás.

Derrotado y con la voz quebrada, Erik lo mira frunciendo el ceño, sí hay alguien que puede obligarlo a hacer lo que sea, ese es Charles Xavier.

Con cansancio, el manipulador de metales mira al telépata y, posteriormente, a la ventana de su habitación que da a los bellos terrenos del Instituto Xavier, la luz de la luna reflejándose en ellos no hace sino acentuar la nostalgia de su ser.

Y es ahí, que teniendo la familiar compañía de su viejo amigo frente a sí, Erik puede ver en retrospectiva que tan perdido se encontró al perder a sus bebés y como con el odio, con el dolor y con la desesperación consumiéndolo no pudo sino buscar un asidero al cual aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo sino buscar un motivo más por el cuál seguir y como quiso, inútilmente, retomar la idea perdida de un dios misericordioso, de un cordero que expiase sus penas y sanase su dolor. Consumido y torturado por su pérdida, seguir a ese nuevo grupo de mutantes le pareció la única opción ante una vida desolada. En ese momento se preguntó si ese era su destino, si salir del ciclo interminable de la vendetta y el odio era realmente imposible y si en verdad estaba destinado a permanecer en él. Lo cierto es que aun ahora seguía sin encontrar respuestas.

Ambos hombres se miran y no dicen más. Poniendo su atención en el horizonte saben que falta poco para el amanecer.

Ante la espera de los primeros momentos del día, Erik no puede evitar pensar en los jóvenes del Instituto Xavier, y en aquellos otros jóvenes de la primera generación. Sabe que hasta cierto punto aún no ha perdido a toda su familia, pero ahora mismo, el dolor en su alma es aún bastante reciente. No puede dejarlo atrás, lo corroe, y por días se vuelve insoportable.

—Podrás salir de esto, Erik —le dice Charles con serenidad como si de verdad leyese su mente— eres más fuerte que el círculo interminable en el que crees estar atrapado.

Y Erik le sonríe. No es una sonrisa de afirmación, ni de credibilidad… es más bien una de complicidad entre dos hombres cansados que ya han pasado por mucho, que ya han entendido que estar destinados a algo más grande que sí mismos no será sino una serie de enormes y dolorosos sacrificios a fin de conseguir el bien de los suyos.

Pronto comienza a amanecer y la rutina diaria del Instituto da inicio. Numerosos niños y adolescentes se levantan y corretean por la mansión, peleando por los baños y el espacio, como todas las mañanas, algunos incluso haciendo uso de sus poderes para ganar sitio en la ducha lo más pronto posible. A Erik se le oprime el corazón al ver el futuro que Nina pudo haber tenido, pero que le fue negado. A lo lejos, puede ver a Mystique con Kurt revoloteando a su alrededor, y mira con atención como ella, que siempre le ha parecido tan perdida, luce al fin segura de su lugar y con un brillo especial en su mirada. Y ante eso él no puede sino preguntarse si acaso Charles tendrá razón…

Esa noche ambos hombres no jugaron ajedrez… quizá después.

Esa primavera nada florecerá en los alrededores del Instituto Xavier… quizá el próximo año.

Retirándose para también iniciar su día, Erik le da una última mirada a su viejo, y quizá único, amigo, y se pregunta si será cierto eso de que tal vez no todo está perdido… ¿Después de haber encontrado la primavera, podrá sobrevivir a este invierno eterno?

El telépata no puede sino mirarlo y sonreír— Erik, ¿ya conoces a Peter? …

.

.

.

* * *

 **27/Junio/2016**

Había hecho una nota de autor bastante larga, pero se me ha borrado toda xD no tengo ganas de volverla hacer de nuevo.

Le dedico este fic a _LaEstrellaFugaz,_ _Ellistriel_ y _Survivor99_ , por alegrarme mucho mis días en el fandom con su presencia y sus geniales fics **:)** ¡Gracias!

En resumen, vi Apocalypse un poco tarde debido a que estaba bastante ocupada con la uni, y después de verla quedé bastantes días triste y agobiada, no entendiendo por qué la producción se empeña tanto en arruinarle la vida a Erik. No había querido escribir sobre el tema, pero he terminado haciéndolo.

No he escrito ni la mitad de lo que quería decir, ni la mitad de su dolor. Pero al menos me ha servido para sentirme un poco mejor.

Espero les guste, he hermanado a este fic con _Meine Liebe_ , pues ambos se centran en las dos grandes pérdidas de Erik, uno como hijo y otro como padre.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

¡Saludos!

 **Nota:** Los pensamientos de Erik al tener al conocer a su hija son una reelaboración de un fragmento de una de mis novelas favoritas: _Nada_ de Carmen Laforet, en una escena sobre la maternidad. No es plagio, es "alusión". Haha xD _*just saying*_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
